The Heart Wants what the Heart Wants
by Cannibalistic Skittles
Summary: ...Even if what the heart wants might be struck with the occasional fancy of cutting it up for study. Xzar/Bhaalspawn.
1. Chapter One: Meeting

Chapter One: Meeting

Really, she should have been scared out of her wits when she saw him.

Intricate markings decorating his face, the sort of voice Gorion cautioned her about, sounding as if he would lure her away if she were not careful.  
But her world had been torn apart, and putting it together just enough to go on was a feat in and of itself. She may or may not have been in possession of all her faculties at that moment.  
He seemed sincere enough, concern and vague hints, playing the part of the kind traveler, which she might have seen through on any other day.

But the procurement of a potion to heal her wounds may have been the deal breaker.


	2. Chapter Two: Magnet

Magnet

Honestly, she didn't even know what drew her to him.  
They were so…different.  
She, set and determined to save the world; he, bound by some unknown code to blacken it.  
She, the pinnacle of sweet justice; he, shadows and dementia.

But opposites attract, they say.  
And attract he did.

Simple conversations along the road, the comments he would occasionally make, the way he handled situations, sometimes with an air of infallible logic, sometimes with wild conclusions…

She shook with silent laughter, watching him ruffle Montaron's feathers by the fire.  
Even everyday actions such as this were enough.

She may never know what caused this strange attraction, but she knew that, whatever happened, it was likely to remain.

And there was a certain comfort to that.

--.  
Alright, so... this was originally written as a reader insert story, so if it seems a bit out of place, I can try and fix that.  
These might not end up in chronological order.


	3. Chapter Three: Wake Up Call

Wake-up Call

She smiled slightly. Consciousness was coming slowly.  
She could hear birds chirping distantly, and the low murmur of Inn patrons downstairs.  
She opened her eyes finally---  
And shrieked as she was greeted by the sight of the necromancer's face mere inches above her own.

He grinned lopsidedly at her, saying something too fast for her to understand anything other than 'morning' and 'waiting' and 'taking much too long' and--  
He stopped, frowning slightly before prodding her, anxious for her to get up.

It took a moment for it to register, but when it did, she acted quickly, virtually throwing the covers off and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. His grin reappeared, and he murmuring something that could have been an encouragement and could also have been some sort of spell before leaving the room.

She remained sitting there, eyes wide, several moments after he had left the room, her rapidly beating heart only beginning to slow.

She were sure she would never get used to waking up like that.

Whether that was a good thing or not remained to be seen.


	4. Chapter Four: Fixing

Oh, man, I wish I could have done this in-game.  
Slight spoilers for Baldur's Gate 2.  
This is the longest chapter.  
I didn't want it to be long. It's kind of… disjointed, doesn't link itself together well, and there's too much in it.  
And, amantes sunt amantes? Yes, I think that describes it quite well…

~-...-...-...~

Her pockets are lightened of most of her gold, and Edwin and Yoshimo rub stiff muscles and move joints that had before been unmoving. The confrontation with Bodhi had been a surprisingly nasty one, and the group suffered even as the vampire made her retreat. Still, everyone was (now) alive and well, and their next step would be to report to Aran.

They had been traveling from the Temple District to the Docks to do so when they were caught up in some sort of fight.

The thugs were defeated easily enough, but after looting the bodies (hey, rescuing her sister from Spellhold was as good an excuse as any), a shaky voice called out to her. A man, dying from poison, begging to be taken to a friend's home in the docks. Her conscience pleaded, and she relented, asking the ever-willing Minsc to carry the man.

They stood in front of the house soon, with the man weakly directing them. His friend rewarded them, and she'd thought that was it when she was hailed by a suspiciously familiar figure.

He tells her of the task that needed to be done, and when she interrupts-"Xzar! Don't you recognize me? It's Lea!"-he waves a hand and continues, and she sighs.  
And then agrees. Of course.

So inside they went, searching the rooms once they had talked to the people.  
Looking for clues, she said, though when Jaheira turned away she pocketed the silver ring as well as the amulet.  
Then up she went, as the rest tried to make it seem like there was a reason they were pointedly Not Looking At Her.  
And so she talked to the mournful ghosts, caught the bird, and brought it to Xzar.

And it transformed.  
Into a woman.  
With knives.  
Knives that killed him in one quick motion.

And then the woman had the audacity to celebrate his death and tell her (and _cheerfully_. If she wasn't a weakling she'd have torn that smirk right off her smug Harper face) it was for the best.  
In _rhyme_.

As the woman walked back to her base, Lea entertained the thought of sending a fireball after her, discarding that after remembering what happened to her sister.

She stares down at the body for several moments, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.  
This was the man who had traveled the Sword Coast with her. Who healed her and traveled with her when she was at her most vulnerable.  
He may not be the most… _moral_ of companions but he had helped her out in a difficult time. (Albeit for shifty reasons, but that was beside the point. Even when his assignment was finished, he continued on with her.)

And those arrogant Harpers—(no offense to Jaheira, who was apparently the only exception)—just waltzed in and killed him, claiming that such an act was justified by his 'evil actions'.

And she was supposed to stand here and accept it?

No.

She abruptly bent down and scooped up the body, motioning for her party to follow her.

-.-.-.-.

Minutes later, a temple worker was surprised to see a woman who was quickly becoming familiar, much to his distress.  
His frayed nerves, damaged by the strain of resurrecting three of the woman's companions, were further twisted as a body clad in a blood-soaked yellow robe was dropped onto the stone table.

The woman stared intently at him, one hand on her hip, before speaking flatly.  
"Fix this one, too."


End file.
